Un nuevo camino
by 2gatita8
Summary: Final alternativo para el capítulo 8. "Por más que lo intentemos, ella no es Sayaka. Ella no volverá a ser Sayaka... Es una bruja. Una bruja. Y... l-las Chicas Mágicas matan a brujas. A-así que..." Leve KyouMado. Aun no se si hacerle una continuación o dejarlo como un one-shot, decídmelo en reviews.


**Sakura: One-shot que no se ni cómo se me ocurrió... últimamente me ha dado un poco con el KyouMado, no se porque, me puse a ver el único episodio del anime donde interactuan las dos y me vino la inspiracion 3 Se ubica en el capítulo 8, cuando Madoka está llamando a Sayaka (Oktavia) y Kyouko está siendo golpeada. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Madoka siguió gritando, suplicando a su amiga Sayaka, ahora bruja, que volviera a la normalidad. No podía hacer otra cosa que permanecer allí, gritando, mientras observaba impotente como los múltiples ataques de Oktavia dañaban a Kyouko.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar más esa horrible escena, mientras sentia que las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas y seguia chillando el nombre de Sayaka una y otra vez, y otra y otra más, desesperadamente.

Sus piernas terminaron por dejar de responder y se arrodilló, pasando un brazo a través de las cadenas de Kyouko, sollozando sin control, haciendo todo lo que podia por hacer que su voz llegara hasta su amiga.

Una de las ruedas que Oktavia lanzaba impactó directamente contra Kyouko, lanzándola disparada contra su propio muro de cadenas, rompiéndolo y haciendo caer a Kyouko al suelo.

Madoka se acercó a la Chica Mágica. Luego miró a la bruja que tenía delante, y bajó la cabeza. Kyouko podía haber acabado con ella desde un principio, pero no lo hizo porque creia que podia devolverla a su estado original... Sin embargo, ahora ya era obvio que no. Serró los dientes y murmuró:

-Kyouko, es imposible.

La susodicha abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de que Madoka hubiera dicho algo así.

-Por más que lo intentemos, ella no es Sayaka-prosiguió, mientras miraba a la que una vez habia sido su mejor amiga-. -Ella no volverá a ser Sayaka... Es una bruja. Una bruja. Y... l-las Chicas Mágicas matan a brujas. A-así que...

Madoka se sobresaltó con sus propias palabras. No sabia de donde habia sacado la fuerza para decirlas. Solo le salieron de manera natural, sin más.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que me rinda y mate a Sayaka!?-exclamó Kyouko, furiosa, a pesar de que sabía que en el fondo, las palabras de Madoka no estaban equivocadas.

Pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería tener que aceptar la idea de que Sayaka se había ido para siempre... Aunque fuera la realidad.

En ese momento, Oktavia hizo amago de prepararse para lanzar otro ataque a las dos chicas. Madoka se levantó del suelo y, sin saber exactamente que hacer, se puso delante de Kyouko y extendió sus brazos en horizontal, como si eso pudiera evitar que la bruja atacara a la peliroja.

Oktavia pareció cambiar de idea y, en vez de atacar a Kyouko, agarró a Madoka con una de sus gigantescas manos y la estrujó.

-Kyouko... por favor... ayuda...-se las arregló para musitar la pelirosa, con la voz ahogada por la fuerza con la que Oktavia le estaba apretando.

Kyouko reaccionó violentamente, al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡MALDITA SAYAKA!-clamó al aire, mientras con su lanza rompía el brazo que sostenía a Madoka, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

La Chica Mágica estaba completamente cegada por la rabia. ¿Cómo podia Sayaka hacerle algo tan horrible a su amiga?

"Por más que lo intentemos, ella no es Sayaka. No volverá a ser Sayaka..." las palabras que Madoka le habia dicho segundos antes resonaban en su mente.

En un acto reflejo, Kyouko se quedó suspendida en el aire a unos metros de la bruja, a la vez que su lanza comenzaba a centellear y a su alrededor salia un aura rojiza. Miraba con absoluto desprecio a la criatura que tenia delante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kyouko se encontraba dando golpes sin parar a Oktavia, fuera de sí, sin detenerse ni a respirar. Solo quería que todo terminara de una vez.

Había sido una estúpida al creer que quizás podrian devolver a Sayaka a su estado original. Tal y como le dijo Kyubey, nunca habia ocurrido que una Soul Gem volviera tras consumirse y transformarse en una Grief Seed. Aquella vez, no iba a ser diferente.

Kyouko se encontraba cerca de su límite, pero aun así seguia asestando certeros impactos contra la que una vez habia sido Sayaka.

-¡Vamos, Sayaka! ¡Dijiste que creías en que podrías usar este poder para proteger a la gente! ¡Para hacer feliz a la gente! ¿Te has arrepentido de ello?-decía entre golpe y golpe, todavía albergando una pequeña esperanza de que quizás en cualquier momento la bruja volvería a ser la enérgica muchacha que habia conocido.

Cosa que, por supuesto, no ocurrió.

Oktavia seguia tratando de herir de cualquier manera a Kyouko, pero ésta, sacando fuerzas de debajo de las piedras, conseguia esquivar la gran mayoria de sus intentos por derrotarla. Finalmente, Kyouko volvió a cargar su lanza con energía mágica, y de nuevo se cubrió de una aura roja, esta vez mucho más brillante.

Antes de que registrara lo que estaba haciendo, partió en dos a Oktavia y terminó en el suelo de la potencia con la que habia hecho su último ataque.

La música de violín comenzó a hacerse más lejana, más y más, hasta dejar de sonar por completo. El escenario que habia bajo su cuerpo tendido en el pavimento desapareció, dejando ver el territorio que habia antes de que el laberinto apareciera.

Por último, oyó un suave ruido detrás de ella.

Una Grief Seed cayendo.

Había logrado derrotar a Sayaka... Como si se olvidara de algo, una terrible sensación de malestar empezó a consumirla, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado por alto.

-¡Madoka!-gimió en el suelo, poniéndose en pie como buenamente pudo. ¿Qué habia pasado con su compañera? Oktavia la habia agarrado, luego ella le habia liberado... ¿Y después?

Cuando su visión se hizo completamente nítida de nuevo, le pareció ver el cuerpo de una estudiante de corta edad tirada inconsciente en el suelo.

La preocupación se apoderó de ella y, pasando de largo de la Grief Seed, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, usando su lanza como bastón para evitar perder el equilibrio tras la tremenda lucha.

Al fin, terminó llegando hasta Madoka, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas pero sin vida, como si hubiera tratado de mantenerse consciente pero el cansancio la hubiese vencido.

Kyouko se arrodilló junto a ella, ahogando una mueca de dolor cuando sintió el corte en su estómago y las piernas escociendo; sin perder tiempo, le tomó el pulso en la muñeca, y exhaló varios suspiros de puro alivio cuando lo encontró.

Costosamente, demasiado agotada como para levantarse de nuevo, se arrastró a gatas hasta la Grief Seed. Miró su Soul Gem.

Estaba oscura, muy oscura. De hecho, Kyouko diria que nunca recordaba haberla visto tan desastrosa, excepto cuando su família murió. Acercó la Gema a la Grief Seed, dejando que se llevara toda la oscuridad que la habia acechado. En cuanto su alma volvió a estar rojo brillante, notó como si se quitara un peso de encima, a la vez que se sentía más ligera y notaba como los cortes dejaban de causarle tanto dolor.

Era increible lo que una de aquellas semillas podía hacer... No pudo, sin embargo, evitar sentirse culpable.

Se había curado... usando el sufrimiento de Sayaka. De hecho, todas las veces que se habia curado, lo habia hecho usando el remordimiento, la pena y la desgracia de otras chicas como ella. Solo entonces, Kyouko notó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Era horrible visto de aquel modo, pensó, pero era lo que se tenía que hacer si se quería sobrevivir. El mundo no era justo.

Sayaka habia hecho siempre lo correcto y, gracias a eso, se habia hundido en la desesperación. Eso era absolutamente injusto... Todo era muy injusto, pero no se podía cambiar. Se tenia que superar y vivir con ello.

Volvió a aproximarse a Madoka, quien, lógicamente, no se habia movido de su sitio. Kyouko se preguntó que debería hacer. Llevarla a casa en ese estado haria preocupar demasiado a su família. Pero tampoco podía dejarla allí, obviamente.

Kyouko se quitó su modo Puella Magi y volvió a vestir su ropa casual. Nadie diria que segundos antes habia estado en una pelea a muerte con una bruja.

Sin que se le ocurriera nada más que hacer, cargó a Madoka en sus brazos, mientras cierta pelinegra de ojos violetas que observaba, desde la distancia, la escena que no habia visto en ninguna linea temporal y se moría de celos.

* * *

Kyouko dejó delicadamente a Madoka sobre la cama de su sombrío piso. La tapó con una manta, para evitar que gracias al lúgubre y helado ambiente cogiera frío.

Miró desanimada al rincón de comida basura que tenia acumulado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentia un nudo en el estómago que le impedia comer nada.

Se preguntó que iba a pasar con su vida. Homura y ella estaban aliadas para vencer a Walpurgisnacht, pero, ¿realmente podían conseguirlo? ¿Podían vencer a la Bruja Suprema, aquella temida día y noche por cualquier Chica Mágica, tan poderosa y colosal?

Kyouko cerró los ojos y se sentó de mala gana en el suelo, cerca de su cama, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los lados. Sintió la respiración pesada de Madoka, y también sintió lástima por ella.

Habia sido una chica con una vida normal y feliz, sin sufrir un accidente de tráfico que matara a sus padres y tuviera que desear algo para poder vivir, sin un padre cura al que nadie escuchaba y que hacia que su familia tuviera problemas económicos, sin un amigo de la infancia que habia sufrido un accidente, sin...

Kyouko se detuvo. Estaba comparando la vida de Madoka con la de Mami, la suya propia, la de Sayaka y... ¿Cuál era el deseo de Homura? No habia manera de saberlo. A no ser que le preguntara, claro. Pero dudaba mucho que Homura fuera a decírselo así porque sí. Ella no era como Mami. No parecia confiar en los demás.

No, se corrigió Kyouko, parecia que por algún motivo habia dejado de confiar en los demás. No sabia decir exactamente porque, pero tenia la sensación de que Homura y ella se conocían de antes. Era un sentimiento extraño, verdaderamente extraño. Pero así se sentía.

Tal y como iba pensando, Madoka habia tenido una vida que cualquier persona como ella podría desear. Y un desafortunado encuentro con Kyubey la habia comenzado a romper en miles de pedazos.

Ahora tanto Mami como Sayaka, dos de las amigas de Madoka, estaban muertas. Homura... No estaba segura de que Madoka y Homura fueran amigas, pero si que se conocían, y luego estaba ella misma, Kyouko. ¿Serían ella y Madoka amigas, o serian igual que Homura?

Kyouko no lo sabría decir. Lo que sí que podía hacer era preguntárselo a Madoka. Ella sí que le respondería. Creía que no se podría decir que fueran amigas como tal, pero tampoco solo conocidas, sino un término medio.

Pensó en Sayaka. De algún modo, no era capaz de derramar más lágrimas. Ya se habia desahogado en el camino hasta su casa. ¿Habian sido amigas, rivales o enemigas?

Kyouko no reconocería nunca que no le gustaba la idea de tener que luchar contra Sayaka como una enemiga. Al principio, no dudaba en matarla y quedarse tan tranquila como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero ahora ya no era así.

Sayaka le habia recordado mucho a cómo era ella en un principio. El entusiasmo por la vida, la alegría de hacer feliz a los demás... Y luego el desastre.

Pero habia una diferencia vital entre ambas. Kyouko habia sabido superarlo sin mirar atrás. Sayaka... no.

Kyouko pensó que Sayaka la debia considerar una rival o, directamente, alguien en su contra y que haria lo que fuera para matarla. Un haz de culpabilidad golpeó de nuevo a la peliroja. No debia haberse comportado tan asquerosamente despiadada con ella. No pudo evitar pensar que, si hubiera actuado de otro modo, quizás ahora Sayaka estaría viva.

Cuando pretendía ponerse a reflexionar sobre como deberia haber actuado, un gemido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se dio la vuelta, levantó y miró la cama, donde los ojos de Madoka parecían estar haciendo un esfuerzo por abrirse.

Como si hubiera sido uno de los mayores esfuerzos de la historia, al final, Madoka logró abrir un poco los dos ojos.

Su visión era algo borrosa, tanto por lo oscuro que estaba como por el mareo que sentía, pero distinguió el rostro de una persona que le resultaba familiar delante de ella. Tambien fue sintiendo que estaba tumbada sobre algo mullido.

Giró la cabeza hacia los dos lados, mirando a su alrededor, pero no reconoció la habitación en la que se encontraba. Nunca habia estado alli antes.

Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia donde habia visto el rostro, y reconoció, ahora sí, la cara de agotamiento de Kyouko.

-¿Kyou... ko?-murmuró, mientras la miraba.

Ella asintió, a la vez que se sentaba en la cama al lado de Madoka.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó la peliroja, sin poder evitar un leve tono de preocupación.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo algo de frío-contestó estremeciéndose bajo la fina manta de Kyouko, acostumbrada como estaba a dormir con varias mantas mullidas y calientes y en un cuarto bastante acogedor.

-No tengo más mantas ni tampoco medicamentos-replicó Kyouko. -Lo siento. Sayaka...-añadió.

Madoka abrió los ojos completamente a la vez que los recuerdos le venian súbitamente a la memoria. Trató de levantarse, solo para ser detenida por Kyouko, quien puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la amiga de Sayaka.

-Yo... La maté. No pude salvarla. Lo siento-repitió Kyouko triste, mientras desviaba la mirada para no ver las lágrimas que probablemente se estaban formando en los ojos de Madoka.

-Y-ya veo...-dijo, tratando de no echarse a llorar-. -Al menos tu estás bien...-comentó, tratando de ver algo positivo. Podia haber sido peor.

-Sí...

Ambas se quedaron calladas. De algún modo, Madoka fue capaz de contenerse y no sollozar. Kyouko sonrió amargamente.

-Te he traído a mi casa porque... Bueno, después de la lucha te desmayaste, y no queria llevarte tal y como estabas a tu familia para no preocuparlos...

-...Gracias, Kyouko. ¿Qué hora es?

Kyouko miró al reloj analógico que tenia colgado en la pared.

-En realidad son solo las seis de la tarde. Puedes quedarte a descansar un poco más aquí, si quieres.

Madoka asintió. A pesar de que tenia frío allí, no queria volver a casa y explicarle a su madre porque hoy no habia ido a la escuela. Si tenía que contar la verdad, pondría en un apuro a Kyouko... Y no queria causarle más problemas.

No pudo evitar un escalofrío. Se sentia como si su temperatura hubiera descendido varios grados en unos pocos segundos.

Kyouko lo notó, y pensó en que podría hacer para hacerla entrar en calor, pero no se le pasaba nada por la cabeza. Solo se le ocurría una única idea... Pero no estaba segura de que a Madoka fuera a gustarle. Un sonrojo habia aparecido por sus mejillas al pensar en la idea, incluso en la situación en la que estaban, pero la oscuridad lo cubrió.

Sin embargo, viendo como la chica tiritaba y se estremecía, dejó de pensar en ello y directamente lo hizo.

Se tumbó también en la cama, al lado de Madoka, y ante la curiosa mirada de ésta, Kyouko pasó un brazo por los hombros de Madoka, otro por su cintura, y la acercó hacia ella. Kyouko estaba tumbada de lado y Madoka estaba en posición central, así que ambas no estuvieron pegadas la una a la otra del todo.

-¿K-Kyouko?-susurró Madoka notando que tenía la cara un poco roja. Nunca habia estado tan cerca y en esa posición con alguien que no fuera de su familia.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?-le preguntó Kyouko.

Entonces Madoka se dio cuenta de que ya no lo hacia. Kyouko estaba bastante caliente, y Madoka ya no tenía esa sensación de congelamiento por todo su cuerpo, aunque seguia notando las piernas y los pies dormidos.

Se giró sobre si misma para ponerse también de lado como Kyouko, y entonces las dos si que estaban juntas. Madoka apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Kyouko.

-No, ya no-respondió sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía a dormir.

Las dos chicas tenían la cara como un tomate maduro, pero les dio bastante igual. Kyouko sonrió también, colocando una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Madoka y la otra seguia en su cintura.

-¿Madoka, me consideras una amiga?-preguntó Kyouko, recordando los pensamientos de antes. Queria preguntarselo ahora que podía.

-...Creo que sí. No muy cercana porque nos acabamos de conocer, pero sí-respondió Madoka tras unos segundos.

Kyouko sonrió.

-Descansemos un poco más, lo necesitamos. Luego ya veremos qué hacemos.

-¿Crees que... todo irá bien?-preguntó Madoka muy suavemente.

-Sí. Te lo prometo. Haré que salga bien.

* * *

 **Sakura: Y eso es todo. ¿Os gustaría una continuación o lo dejo así? ^w^**


End file.
